We found that ease of provocation of rhythm disturbances in the dog heart 3-4 days after a heart attack correlates very well with heart attack size. Diminishing heart attack size may therefore decrease the risk of rhythm disturbance in this situation. We also made observations about the type and placement of stimulation necessary to produce abnormal cardiac rhythms in these dogs. This information may facilitate the testing of electrical instability in other settings.